Harry's Life Post Hogwarts
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Harry and Hermione are married. What happens when one of their kids miht not be accepted to Hogwarts?


Hi to everyone! This is my first fic so be nice! It's all about Harry's life after Hogwarts! Please r&r. If I get enough reviews, I'll make it a series!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Terra, Demetrius, Diana, and any other characters you don't recognize. The rest belong to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry's Life Post-Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter awoke from the same dream he'd been having for months now. Ever since his oldest daughter, Terra, had gotten her Hogwarts letter, he had been having flashbacks of his years at the school. Now, with just 2 weeks until she started, they seemed to be getting more and more vivid. He looked at his alarm clock. It was already 6:00, so it was no use trying to fall back asleep. He had to get up in 15 minutes in order to arrive in time to his job at the ministry. He was next in line for becoming the Minister of Magic, and was doing quite alright for himself. Instead, he put on his glasses and looked around the room. It was so peaceful, so serene, so quiet. The sun poured in the enormous bay window opposite the bed. It was a beautiful day. He sat, enjoying the silence. It was a rarity in his house because of his 5 year old twins, Demetrius and Diana. They slightly reminded him of the Weasley twins, as they were always finding some sort of mischief to get into. He looked over at his wife. She was sound asleep, with her brown hair spread around her like an angel. The sun beamed across her eyelids, which covered her big brown eyes. He looked down at bulging sheets that covered her middle. Harry couldn't believe that in less than 5 months their 4th child would be born. He must have drifted off, because the next thing he heard was "Harry, Harry darling wake up. You'll be late for work." He rubbed his eyes. "I must have dosed off." He replied. "Well, in any case you'd better get a move on." Replied his wife. "I know, I know Mio." He answered as he kissed her. He got out of bed and began to get ready for the day ahead of him. Hermione arose too, and went to wake up their oldest child, Terra. "Terra, Terra sweetheart time to get up." She said as she pulled open the blinds in her room. "Mom it's summer. Why do I have to get up so early?" asked the petit 10 year old. "Because," said Hermione, ruffling her daughters dark brown hair, "we have to go to Diagon Alley to buy all your stuff for school." "Oh. Well couldn't we go later?" asked Terra. "Nope, sorry we have to go today. Besides it'll be fun. Just you and me. Your brother and sister are going to your grandparents while we shop. We'll meet Daddy for lunch." Responded Hermione. "Yay! Just you and me and Daddy. Cool" she said, as her big green eyes sparkled. Hermione looked at her. It was amazing how much she looked like her father. "Alright then, get dressed, I'll wake the twins." Said Hermione as she walked out of the room. She walked into her youngest daughters room. "Ok, Di, time to get up. You're going to Grammie's today." Said Hermione. "I am? Goody!" said the 5 year old eagerly. "Now, lets get you dressed." Said Hermione as she pulled out a pair of overalls and a shirt. She dressed Diana and began plaiting her long light brown hair into pigtails. Then she proceeded to Demetrius's room, but found that Harry had already beaten her to it. "Morning Mommy!" called the spunky little boy. "Morning sweetie." Responded Hermione. "Okay then," said Harry, "lets just brush your hair and you'll be ready to go." Harry brushed his son's light brown hair and handed him his glasses. The twins looked more like Hermione, but unfortunately, Demetri had inherited his father's poor eyesight. "Okay, you guys head down to the kitchen and I'll fix you breakfast." Said Harry. "Oh Harry, you'll be late for work." Hermione protested. "No I won't. You go up and get ready, let me handle it honey." He said. "Oh, you're such a doll Harry." Said Hermione, feeling lucky to have a husband as sweet as Harry.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry! I ran out of time. Read and review! I'll post soon! 


End file.
